


You're Here Now

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Just Friends, Messi's wedding, Neymessi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Leo’s not exactly nervous about walking down the aisle, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling the adrenaline. So when there’s some irritated whispering along with a bunch of hushed voices over next to the entrance, he pokes his head to the side and says, “What’s the hold up?” His parents are frowning beside him, but Leo takes a few steps forward to see what’s going on.It’s not so much what, as it is who: Neymar.





	You're Here Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/gifts), [LeoDios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/gifts).



> For LeoDios, who loves Neymessi as much as I do.  
> And for Wildspace, I know you've been waiting for a Neymessi one :)

Leo’s not exactly nervous about walking down the aisle, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling the adrenaline. So when there’s some irritated whispering along with a bunch of hushed voices over next to the entrance, he pokes his head to the side and says, “What’s the hold up?” His parents are frowning beside him, but Leo takes a few steps forward to see what’s going on.

It’s not so much what, as it is who: Neymar.

Ney’s sharply dressed, looking immaculate except for his new silly hair, but he’s gesturing towards the entrance and then wringing his hands anxiously. And when he sees Leo, he pushes through the attendants to go to him. “Leo,” Ney says, hugging him despite the way the wedding planner squawks about wrinkled fabrics behind them.

“Ney, what’s the matter?” Leo asks, hugging Ney back. He squeezes him tightly before pulling back. “What’s wrong?” And really without meaning to, he laughs. “And what have you done to your hair?”

Ney sighs, gripping Leo’s lapels slightly. “I know, I know,” he says, looking down for a moment. But then he meets Leo’s eyes. “I just—,” he says, biting his lip and looking around at the group staring at him. “Never mind.” He lets go and backs away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… You should get ready to go in.”

Leo follows him instantly. “Ney, stop,” he says. He grabs him by the wrist and pulls him over to a little shadowed alcove, giving them as much privacy as he can at the moment. “What’s wrong?” he asks again.

Ney blows out a breath. “God, I’ve just made it worse now, haven’t I. Somebody’s going to have filmed this, seen that I made a fuss. It’ll just be bigger now, all the press about how I wasn’t going to come, how I nearly didn’t make it. And now I’m ruining it, not even in the audience,” he rambles, looking distraught. “I was trying to go in, I was! But they said I was too late, and they weren’t going to let me!”

Leo hugs him again. “Ney,” he says, shaking his head, feeling Neymar’s arms come up around him. “Forget all of that, okay,” he says quietly. “You’re here now, okay. I wanted you to be here, and you’re here. I’ll make sure they let you in.”

Ney sniffs. “But Leo,” he says, not letting go, “it’s true… I wasn’t going to come. I’m sorry. I wanted to be here, I did, but with Bruna… I was embarrassed.” He sighs and hides his face in Leo’s shoulder. “I couldn’t bring just *some* girl here. Imagine me bringing some girl I’d just met to your wedding… It wouldn’t be right,” he mumbles, the words muffled into Leo’s jacket. “So I wasn’t going to come. But then I did and I took too long to get ready and they wouldn’t let me in!”

Leo pats him on the back, ignoring the frantic whispering he now hears. “They’re going to let you in. I need you to be at my wedding, okay? I can’t get married without one of my best friends.”

Ney lifts his head. “I’m sorry, Leo,” he says earnestly. “Shit, I got so worked up…” He looks over Leo and tries to straighten his tie. “Fuck, they’re all waiting on you! Stop smiling at me and go get ready to walk down the aisle.”

Leo lets him fuss. And when Neymar’s taken a deep breath, he walks him back to the entrance. “Neymar’s got a seat reserved in the front,” Leo mentions to one of the attendants, delighting in Ney’s surprised grin. The wedding planner makes a face but starts to usher Neymar to a side door so they can sneak him in.

The last thing Leo hears is Neymar laughing, “Why yes, this is my natural hair color…” before the door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> A few more to go! Geri, Luis, Kun...


End file.
